Damn'd If I Do
by xMWShade
Summary: Moving back to the rez was one thing. Turning into a giant wolf, well that was something else. But imprinting on your own brother's girlfriend? Well that's just how messed up life could get. LEMONS ahead.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does. So as always: if you recognize it it's obviously not mine.

**A/N: **This actually took me a while to write. Other wolves wanted their stories to be written (Mostly Embry - who has 2 in the process btw). But I've finally been able to complete it. So here's a story for Brady. Hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review! I'd really like toy know what you guys think. Also, I made a website that will mostly be updated BEFORE FFNet. It also a good place to keep track of just WHICH story I'm working on a the moment. Http ( : ) / .com

—

How could I do this to him? He was my brother, and I didn't just mean my pack brother, no- he was my ACTUAL brother - my own flesh and blood. And here I go and imprint on the one girl he's spent over a year trying to get up the courage to ask out. One second, one glance and I single-handedly ruined everything for him. What kind of brother am I? Better yet, what kind of MONSTER could I be?

I have never even gave Gabby any thoughts of that kind before we phased, so why should I now? Yet, she was all that I could think about. And I mean, we'd only been back on the rez for just over a year and a half. So it was just so ridiculous for me to feel like this all of a sudden right? Right now I was more worried about trying to blend in - not being looked at as the "outsider" even if we'd been born here, having moved to New York at the age of 5 for our father's job. Then I come back and turn into this giant dog who steals his brother's girlfriend? Not something I really wanted. I didn't know what I really wanted, maybe to be a normal teenager - would that be too much to ask?

I couldn't help the growl emitting my throat when I watched him wrap his arm around her waist pulling her to his chest and kiss her soundly. Her radiant smile fading when the pain shot through my chest. My wolf was pissed, I was letting someone else kiss it's mate. But I, the human part of me, wasn't going to ruin my brother's happiness. I just couldn't allow it.

I walked away just then, I had too. I'd avoid her if I had to. If Collin was who made her happy, I'd just have to make my wolf understand. I didn't care if some stupid tribal legend said she was my perfect match. Collin was my other half - my twin - so if Gabby was my perfect match wouldn't Collin be just as good for her? What the fuck ever, I wasn't going ruin his first relationship.

**Two Months Later**

I wasn't sure I could do it anymore, after just two weeks, I was losing myself - times that by 4 and now I wasn't sure I could even function anymore. Plus I was running low in the excuse department, when it came to avoiding my brother. Seth had called me "a fucking moron", every time I ran to his house when they were at mine. When I saw Collin with his arms around my Gabby, yes I said MY Gabrielle. I felt myself losing control, my wolf getting pissed off a little more each time. The pack knew - of course they would pick up on it. The only person who seemed not to was my brother. His time was mostly spent trying to figure out why Gabby was slowly becoming depressed. I was the only cure for it, I knew it. But I couldn't spend more than a few seconds to make my excuse and jet out the door without wanting to grab her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"You're losing control of your wolf Brady!" Jacob had been yelling at me for the past half hour. I was doing my best to try and block him out but with him being Alpha, it was hard to ignore him completely. Plus I just didn't want to fight anymore.

"What the fuck do you want me to do Jake?" I yelled back sinking onto the ground. My chest felt like it was on fire. Sometimes I swear I wasn't sure that I could even move, let alone continue living. I needed Gabrielle like I needed air, and here I was pushing her away and further into my brother's arms.

"You have to tell him Bray! You have to tell both of them," he replied calmly sitting down beside me.

I let out an aggravated growl falling back into the grass. I rubbed the heels of my hands into my eyes. "He's going to hate me and she's going to think I'm some kind of asshole stealing his brother's girl."

Jacob just stared at me for a minute before replying. "Listen Brady," he paused sighing. "Yes he's your brother and I get that. I get that you don't want to hurt him, but just take a second and think about you. Have you been eating?" I shook my head, no I really hadn't been eating correctly. "Okay, how about sleep? How you been sleeping?"

"Like crap. If at all."

"And you pretty much have no control of your wolf anymore. So now think about Gabrielle. How'd she look last time you saw her? You can feel how she feels, and how's that B?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Sad. She's very sad and withdrawn lately."

"She's feeling the rejection pup. You have to talk to her. Spend some time with her and calm your wolf the fuck down. Because you're not helping the pack any."

"Yeah, I know that Jake. She's just going to think I'm a dick though. And I don't think that I could handle that."

"Tell her **everything**. It's your right. She needs to know and you have to make it all right. Collin's just going to have to understand. He knows we can't help who we imprint on."

"I will Jake, I promise. I just don't know how to tell either of them." I looked up at the sky. It was unusually clear day, the sun beaming happily through the tree tops. Mocking me.

"You'll figure it out pup," he said getting up. "Remember you have patrol with Quil tomorrow. I expect you to be on your game, in complete control?"

"Yeah," I said watching him leave. How the hell was I going to tell my brother I imprinted on his girlfriend? Better yet, how was I going to tell Gabrielle about ALL of it? The wolf thing, her being my imprint - my soul mate, the whole fucking nine yards.

Phasing to run home would have been a lot faster, but I had to think. Plus, Collin was out on patrol with Paul at the moment. Was there a way I could tell him without him hating me completely. I mean sure, our imprints controlled what we are to them. But there's never been an imprint that hadn't turned romantic, and there was no way my wolf was going to continue to let Collin claim it's mate.

I was lost in my thoughts and hadn't even realized that I had reached home until I smelled it. Vanilla, honey and almonds. Gabby. I was so not any where near ready to face her yet. I wanted to talk to Collin about all this first. Try to get him to understand. Maybe if I told her Collin wouldn't be home until later tonight she'd leave?

"Hey Brady," her sweet quiet voice was pure music to my ears. She stood from her perch on the top step, shoving her hands into her back pockets and rocking on her heels, as I approached the porch.

"Uh, hey Gabrielle. Um, Collin's not here. He won't be back until later tonight. I can tell him you stopped by." I couldn't even look at her. The frown etched on her pretty little face because I was obviously writing her off had my wolf telling me off.

"I was… uh… I came to see you actually Brady." If I wasn't a wolf I probably wouldn't have heard her. I had to resist the urge to reach up and tug her bottom lip from between her teeth and take it between my own. "I wanted to talk to you," she said a little louder, a little more confident looking up at me.

I sighed nodding my head. I guess I didn't have to tell her just yet right? I mean, Jake did tell me that spending some time with her would calm my wolf down, at least enough to get me back in control of it. I slipped past her up the three front steps. I pulled the house key from my pocket and unlocked the door, allowing her in before me.

"I'll uh… be right back. Help yourself to anything." I quickly jogged up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door leaning my head against the wood. What the fuck was I going to do now? Spending time with her was good, I could already feel my wolf starting to settle. "Breath Brady," I mumbled. What could it really hurt to listen to what she wanted to say to me?

I swapped my dirty cutoffs for a clean pair of jeans and my grass stained shirt for a clean tank. I ran my fingers through my hair hoping there wasn't any grass in there. That was probably the best I was going to be able to do without jumping into the shower.

I went back downstairs, my hands stuck in my pockets. Gabby was sitting on the couch. She had one knee bent up resting her arm on it while chewing on her thumbnail. She looked like she was lost in thought. She finally looked up when I entered the room heading for the chair over near the window.

"Can you sit over here please Brady?" she asked looking at the empty spot next to her. I couldn't deny my imprint wanting to be near me, not anymore, anything she wanted she was getting. She seemed to study me while I walked over and sat, I all but physically shivered under her curious gaze. "Why?" was all she said after a few minutes of us just staring at each other.

"Huh? Why what Gab?" What? I really didn't get what she was trying to ask.

"Why is it that I can only feel at ease lately when you're around? All I ever feel like doing anymore is cry, but those few seconds you're around when I'm here, I'm actually content. Have I done something wrong that's causing you to run whenever I'm around? You never seem to want to be around me anymore, and I don't even understand why I want you around so much Brady. We're not exactly friends, but I want you around more and more everyday." A single tear ran down her face. I reached over catching it with my thumb. Her sharp intake of breath told me I wasn't the only one who felt the electricity when I touched her.

"I can't really explain that right now. But I promise you I will." I put my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. What was I going to do now? I wasn't fully ready to explain it to her.

"Brady?" I turned my head to look at her, she didn't look so sad anymore, in fact she looked relaxed. She just stared back at me, probably trying to decipher why she felt so at ease for the first time in how ever long. "Really what is it about you?" She wondered moving closer. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and just hold her as I straightened up.

Gabrielle sighed laying her head on my shoulder. My wolf was doing back flips at the contact from it's mate. Without any further thinking on my part I pulled her onto my lap. Her hand wrapped around one side of my neck while she snuggled her head into the other, her sigh of content was all I needed to know this was okay, that yes in fact everything was going to be alright.

Her hand ran down my shoulder and chest finally stopping at my stomach which contracted at her touch. "Gabby," I warned, "you're dating my brother."

"That…" she paused sighing loudly. "It just… I don't know Brady. It doesn't feel right with him. This however…" she moved so she was straddling my legs. "This feels perfect," she had finished in a whisper lowering her lips to mine. I didn't think, I didn't fight- I kissed her back. Our lips melded perfectly together, hers parting when I prodded at them with my tongue.

Gabrielle's moan as she moved her hips against me sent my body into overdrive. I wanted her in a bad way, and the sweet smell of her arousal was all I needed to let me know she wanted me too.

I moved my mouth to her neck nipping until I found the perfect spot to suck on, the one that yearned me her loudest moan yet.

"Can we go upstairs?" She was breathless and fuck it all, I was horny. I stood up, supporting her with my hands on her perfect little ass. "I want you Brady," she breathed into my ear before moving her mouth to my neck leaving sweet little kisses on every inch of skin she could as I ascended the stairs.

I kicked my door closed on the way to the bed. I set her down on the edge, she bit her lip and moved to the top of my bed. Fucking hell Gabrielle was sexy. I swear I stopped breathing when she pulled her teeshirt over her head and tossed it onto my floor. She grinned sexily at me kicking her boots off the end and unbuttoning her skinny jeans. I watched her lift her hips and slide them down, they joined her shirt in the pile on the floor. Her matching sky blue bra and panties were simple, but damn she was gorgeous. The visible wet spot on her panties was proof enough she was really wet.

I reached behind my head grabbing my shirt and pulling it off adding it to the pile of discarded clothes. I watch Gabby get up on her knees and crawl to the edge in front of me. She reached up to unbutton my jeans. She was biting her lip rather sexily as she slipped her hand into my jeans then into my boxers. I didn't hold back the groan of pleasure when she took my hardening dick in her hand pumping it a few times. She pulled away all too soon so she could fully remove my remaining articles of clothing.

I wasn't expecting it when she kissed the tip of my dick. My eyes automatically closing as she ran her tongue along my length. I swear I almost completely lost it when she took me into her mouth. I reached down running my fingers through her hair.

Hot fucking damn she was amazing. Her tongue gently running along my shaft when she pulled back, swirling around the head before she moved down once again. I let her keep repeating the process until I was sure I wasn't going to be able to hold out any longer.

"Fuck Gab I'm so close," I moaned gently tugging her hair in warning. She pulled back looking up at me, sexy little smile playing on her face.

"Mmm…" she moaned giving my dick a tiny lick. "Cum for my Brady," she whispered taking me into her mouth once again. Her hand working what part her mouth couldn't.

"Shit Gabs. That feels so good baby." I was in fucking heaven. I felt my balls tightening in her hand as she cupped them. My orgasm continued to build up as her head bobbed a little faster along my length. "Fuck, I'm about to cum Gabby," I managed to moan out before I felt my load shoot out into her awaiting mouth. She bobbed her head a few more times and hummed happily against me swallowing everything I offered before slowly pulling back, my now limp member falling from her mouth with a small 'pop'.

She wiped her mouth with her thumb licking the stray drop of cum she'd caught off it. She smiled at me again moving back to the head of the bed. Gabby cocked her finger at me calling me up to her. I finished pulling my jeans and boxers off my ankles. I crawled up the bed hovering over her and captured her lips with mine. I detached my lips from hers and moved to her neck, letting my tongue drag along her sweet tasting skin.

I let my roaming hands wrap around her body rising from the small of her back up to the clasp of her bra, releasing it. I pulled the article away from her body and tossed it away. "Fuck," I breathed taking in her appearance. "You're so fucking beautiful baby." Her breasts were just the perfect size. I leaned down taking one of her pert little nipples into my mouth.

She moaned as I flicked her nipple with my tongue, sucking on the hardened bud. Her fingers ran though my hair as I lavished her breasts, making sure to give each one the same amount of attention. I moved my mouth down the valley between her breast to her stomach. I hooked my fingers in the sides of her panties waiting for her to lift her hips off the mattress enough to be able to pull them from her body.

"Fucking perfect." I spread her legs holding onto her thighs as I ducked my head between them. She smelled so damn good. I took a tentative lick at her lower lips, with that one small taste I knew I was addicted. She was going to drive me crazy, she was perfect, she was mine and I wasn't going to give her up now that I had her.

"Oh god Brady," she moaned as I flicked my tongue on her clit. I raised my eyes up to her. My sheets were clutched in her hands, her eyes were closed and her mouth opened slightly as she panted.

I ran 2 fingers along her womanhood, damn she was so fucking wet. I gently probed her entrance before fulling impaling her with my fingers all the way to the knuckle. I started gently working my fingers within her wet folds, slowly moving them in and out, in and out as I worked her clit with my tongue. I had never done this before, so all I had to go on was what I had seen from my pack brothers' thoughts. She must have liked it because she was mewing in pleasure.

"So good baby," she moaned out, her back arching off the bed as she pushed herself harder onto my fingers and mouth. I sucked her little bundle of nerves into my mouth as my fingers moved faster. "Ugh… so close." Her walls were starting to tighten around my fingers. She whimpered when I pulled my fingers out but bucked up when my tongue replaced them. My thumb running circles on her as I let my tongue fuck her. Her thighs started to quake and her hands made home tangling up in my hair as she held me to her. "Oh f..fuck Brady," she managed to get out as I tasted her juices on my tongue. I greedily lapped up all I could before her tugging on my hair made me return to her mouth. The combination of our essences when our tongue met had to be the best thing I have ever tasted.

"I need you," she said her hand trailing back down to my quickly hardening cock. "I want to make love Brady. Make love to me please?"

"You sure Gabby?" I had to be sure this was what she wanted, after we had sex there was definitely no going back for me. She'd solely be mine, my wolf wasn't going to have any less. Until we had sex, sealing our bond, she at least had a choice to stick me on the back burner.

"I'm positive baby!" Just to prove her point her hand guided my now fully erect dick to her entrance. As much as my logical side told me to stop and search for a condom I pressed the head in. Her walls were slick, it didn't take much to slide into her until I came up to her barrier. Well, I guess I know she'd never been with anyone else, including my brother. I was going to be the first and only man she was ever going to experience this with.

"This is going to hurt Gabrielle. You sure you want this?" I managed to get out between heavy pants. God she was so damn tight.

"I know Brady, please." I could already feel her fingernails digging into my shoulder blades in anticipation, ready to break the skin when I broke through her virginity. I felt her take a deep breath as I pressed harder into her testily. Then one sharp thrust later I broke through, she cried out, nails in my back and teeth in my left shoulder. "Oh fuck," she grumbled into my shoulder. I tried to stay as still as possible trying to let her adjust to the intrusion.

I leaned down kissing her when her teeth finally detached from my shoulder and her head hit the pillow once more. I took it as a good sign to start moving and pulled almost all the way out. She moaned in appreciation when I slowly thrust back into her. I repeated the slow pace a few more times until her legs wrapped around my waist. It didn't take that long for us to find that perfect pace that caused us the most pleasure. There would be plenty of times to come where I'm sure we'd just fuck, but this was about sealing the imprint to me, making love to her. Her hips rotating and meeting mine with each of my thrusts. The feel of my balls hitting her ass and the sound of our skin slapping against each other was enough to drive any man crazy.

"Faster baby," she moaned against my mouth. I picked up the pace finding the spot within her sweetness that caused her mouth to form a perfect 'O' and her eyes to roll back into her head. I concentrated on hitting that spot repeatedly as I reached between us to rub her clit. Her walls squeezing me deliciously tight, at this pace it wasn't going to be long before I blew my load, but I wanted her to finish first.

"You going to cum baby girl?" I breathed in her ear. She barely whimpered a 'yeah' out before I felt her whole body shiver as her juices were once again flowing, this time over my dick buried deep within her. I was only able to thrust into her a few more time before I let myself follow her into bliss. Gabby moved her hips in a way that milked me for all I was worth. I couldn't help it when I finally collapsed on top of her, supporting my weight on my forearms.

"Oh my god," she giggled, her lips dragging along my Adam's apple. "That was so amazing Brady," she kissed my lips allowing me to rest my forehead on hers. "Is sex always that great?" she asked quietly her hands now running along my back and shoulders.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's just us." I couldn't tell her just yet that with her being my imprint everything was so much more intense between us. Not only were we feeling our _OWN_ pleasure during sex, but the pleasure of our mate. I gently pulled out of her and laid next to her, my hand drawing lazy circles on her stomach. My nose flared at the slight coppery scent of blood. I looked down noticing the small streak of blood on her thighs and my sheet, luckily my comforter was bunched up at the wall.

I pecked her lips getting up from the bed and grabbing my boxers putting them on. "Where're you going?" she asked as I went to the door.

"I'll be right back!" I looked her up and down before leaving closing my door. I went down the hall passed Collin's, my parent's and little sister's rooms to the bathroom. I wet a wash cloth with warm water and grabbed her some Tylenol from the cabinet, I didn't want her to be hurting, along with a Dixie cup with cool water. Stopping at the linen closest to grab some fresh sheets on my way back to the room.

Gabrielle was laying back on my pillows, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her lips. "Here babe," I set the sheets on my desk chair, the pills and water on the night stand and held out the cloth to her. She only raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh," I pointed to between her legs.

"Oh." She took it and stood up clearing the blood from her skin. There was more on my sheet then I originally thought. I quickly stripped the sheets and swapped them for the clean ones. By the time I was done she had her underwear back on. "Baby," she came up to me wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a kiss.

"Hmm?"I held her waist enjoying kissing her, the feeling of her breasts pressed against my chest.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" She pulled away letting her hands run down my shoulders and across my chest before resting them on my biceps.

"Of course." I went over to my dresser grabbing her the first teeshirt I came across. I handed it to her and watched as she slipped it over her head. I now see what the big deal it was with guys and having their girls wear their clothes. The shirt came to about her mid-thigh and just looked perfect. I leaned over pecked her lips twice before gathering the dirty sheets. "I'll be right back. Gotta lock the front door and throw these in the wash." She nodded her head sitting back on the bed.

I made my way downstairs doing exactly what I said I was going to. I looked out the window in the kitchen to see that it was starting to get dark, the clock confirmed that it was just past 6pm. It was still about 3 hours before Collin got off patrol and about 2 before my parents came home. I grabbed 2 bottles of water from the fridge and went back upstairs to my girl.

I leaned back against my door watching Gabrielle. She must have take the Tylenol because they were gone and the cup was crushed and sitting in the waste basket by my desk. She was sound asleep, her breathing deep and even, just like her heart. I jammed my knife into my door frame so no one could open my door and went over to the bed. I set the bottles on the nightstand before pulling the blankets back. I shifted her closer to the wall before climbing onto my bed and pulling her into my arms and covering us up.

"Night Brady," she mumbled snuggling further into my chest.

"Good night baby!" I kissed her forehead to which she sighed. Collin be fucking damned. I was not letting Gabrielle go. I was going to tell him tomorrow morning before patrol and if he got pissed off, oh fucking well. I'd rather be damned if I do rather than damned if I didn't.


End file.
